thelastfridaynightfandomcom-20200215-history
A Trip Gone Wrong
A Trip Gone Wrong is an upcoming episode of Last Friday Night. It is the sixth episode of the series. The students go on their first field trip at CHS. Main Plot The gang goes to the Willis Tower on a field trip, but it turns out to be horrible. Once the students get there, their bus driver, Mr. Mooless, seperates them into groups of three. Adrian, Anthony, and Jake are in a group, and Tyler, Brantlee, and Izzy are in a group. Tyler and Brantlee are unhappy because they have to be in a group with Izzy, so they ditch her and go up to the Skydeck, and so do Jake, Adrian, and Anthony, but while they're heading up there, the elevator suddenly stops. So Anthony, Adrian, and Jake are stuck in the elevator, and Tyler and Brantlee also stuck in an elevator. After being stuck in the elevator for a while, Anthony starts to suffer from a severe asthma attack, so Jake calls Kelsey and tells her that she and Alice need to come quick, because they're stuck and Anthony's condition is getting worse and worse. Kelsey and Alice arrive at the tower, help them get out, and then all four of them rush Anthony to the hospital. In the meantime, after Izzy is really depressed, she decides to jump in the deep lake by the Willis Tower, and she nearly drowns, but Cody saves her and they share their second kiss (their first was on the bus on the way there). Meanwhile, Brantlee and Tyler are still stuck in an elevator. Tyler starts to apologize to Brantlee for getting them into this mess, but Brantlee says that it wasn't his fault, and the two kiss. Katy also is in some drama while she is fighting newcomer Flame (who just fought an old lady earlier that day), but Katy wins once Flame goes crying to the hospital. Katy then tries to go upstairs, and she finds Tyler and Brantlee in the elavator. Katy is also seen later trying to steal Anthony out of the hospital, but gives him back for the sake of his health. By the end of the day, it turns out that Anthony is okay, he just can't talk much for a few weeks. Sub Plot Kelsey and Alice skip the field trip by pretending they're sick, because Kelsey has to help Alice audition for a play. At first Kelsey is mad at Alice for making her skip the field trip, and tells the taxi man to go to the movie theather instead, but soon she agrees to help Alice, and they head to the Chicago Audition Center Alice doesn't pass her audition, but she can get lessons, but once Alice finds out she must pay $100.00 per week to get lessons, she thinks she must drop it all. But then Kelsey comes and promises for her Mom to be able to pay the money per week for all of her lessons. They end up leaving in a rush to get to the boys who are still stuck in an elevator at the Willis Tower. Trivia * It is revealed that both Kelsey and Ariana are very wealthy. * It is revealed that Anthony has asthma. * Ending Tagline: '''Now how are we gonna get home? Quotes '''Cody: "DO I LOOK LIKE A GIRL?" Izzy: "I'm sexy, you're sexy, WE ARE THE SEXY COUPLE!" Alice: "But this audition is really important to me!" Kelsey: "WELL ANTHONY IS REALLY IMPORTANT TO ME!" Katy: "Tell me when the baby shower is!" Category:Episodes with Cozzy Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Content Category:Episodes with Branler